


Chaotic Kitten

by vanishing_time



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Deazzello, M/M, Pet Play, Roleplay, cat play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing_time/pseuds/vanishing_time
Summary: Joe has a little surprise for John.
Relationships: John Deacon/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Chaotic Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little fic, my first attempt at writing pet play.
> 
> Totally fiction, never happened.

John arms are full of groceries in paper bags, heavy as he fidgets with his keys.

He awkwardly enters the apartment where he and Joe have been living. In fact it’s Joe’s apartment and John’s moved in with him when they got together. They usually spend a few months here in New York City and a few months in London, depending whether Joe's got a job here.

Joe's working now as well, trying himself out in the role of the antagonist in an action movie. He likes the challenge, but he’s been a bit stressed recently, joking that all the testosterone-fueled anger and the evilness of his character are slowly becoming a part of his personality, and he'll need an outlet soon.

John chuckles as he kicks off his 'old man shoes', as Joe likes to call them. His little Joe. Joe's sometimes self-conscious about his acting abilities, even though he shouldn't be; he’s a great actor, and John got weirdly turned on last time he visited the set, seeing Joe covered in fake blood, his teeth showing in a sneer as he shoved the protagonist against the wall with a gun pressed to the good guy's chin. John was watching and drooling, hardly able to wait for the break when he could pull Joe with him into the trailer. "My bad boy," he whispered as he slipped his hands into Joe's underwear, smearing the fake blood over his young lover's grinning lips...

John smiles and swallows. Joe is a great actor. Not that John is not biased a tiny bit, but what's true is true.

“I’m home, love!” he calls out, putting the bags on the kitchen counter, washing his hands at the sink. “Where are you, Joey?”

He hears a quiet _meow_ behind him.

John turns towards the sound, surprised, watching as fluffy cat ears pop out from behind the sofa.

Cat ears.

John rubs his eyes.

The black triangles are followed by red hair, and Joe sneaks out, meowing sweetly.

John’s jaw drops at the sight.

Joe’s naked, dressed only in a really cheeky, witty, self-satisfied grin, as well as fake cat ears, plush cat paws, and a collar with a golden bell on it. He crawls closer to John on all fours and rubs himself against John’s clothed legs, and John notices a cat tail whooshing behind Joe’s butt.

There’s a bright pink note hanging out of the boy’s mouth, and Joe smiles up at him.

John takes the paper.

_‘Play with me? :3’_

After the initial surprise, John laughs softly.

Joe never ceases to be surprising. They’ve been together for quite a while now, yet he still keeps John on his toes, always.

Joe mentioned he has a surprise for him tonight, but… John wasn't expecting this. They've talked about this game before, so John recalls what to do, how to react, but it certainly came unexpectedly.

Joe sits back on his heels, pawing at John’s thighs, softly meowing. John wonders how much he has practiced for this ‘role’, how many cat videos he’s watched because his movements are very cat-like as he's grooming himself with the back of his paw, then stretching his back before circling around John’s legs, looking up at him with huge twinkling eyes.

John crouches down to him.

“My, my,” he says gently, stroking Joe’s silky red hair between the cat ears. “What an adorable little kitten I have here. Are you lost?”

“Mrrrm,” Joe agrees, rubbing his cheek against John’s hand when it slips to his face, and John chuckles.

“Are you hungry, lovely kitten?” He asks, playing along the best he can, even though he's a bit embarrassed. “I have some milk for you if you want.”

“Mrrow!” Joe kneads John's knees with his paws, looking curiously at John as he stands up and takes out a bowl. 

John chuckles to himself as he pours some milk into it, a little self-conscious about whether he’s doing the role well. Lucky that he bought lactose free milk for Joe.

“Here you go,” he says, lowering the bowl for Joe to reach, watching as Joe happily sniffs it, trying to lap it up without too much success. He eventually gives up, just slurping it very noisily.

John chuckles softly at how adorable Joe is - and funny, and sexy, and silly. He's everything John's ever wanted, and heat is spreading in his chest.

And his groin.

Why is Joe in a naughty cat costume so hot?

Joe finishes lapping up the milk, looking up at John, satisfied. John laughs. Joe has a milk moustache, and Joe slowly blinks as he grooms his lips and his cat ears with his paw-gloves.

“Aren't you cold, kitten?” John asks, a bit worried that Joe’s knees will get cold and hurt on the tiles. He’s tempted for a moment to pick Joe up, but he’s not sure if he can. He’s getting old, and Joe’s heavy. 

This must be on Joe’s mind too because he tilts his head, looking at John with eyes wide -John can swear his pupils are dilating too-, the corners of his lips curling up cheekily.

John smiles. Joe really knows cat mimics.

“Come, kitten, let’s get you nice and warm,'' John says, caressing and scratching Joe’s hair and face, and Joe once again rubs his cheek against John’s hand, purring softly. John gently tugs on Joe’s shoulders, and when Joe reaches his hands up, John piles him up in his arms, groaning under his weight.

Joe snickers.

"You need to go on a diet, kitten," John murmurs teasingly, and Joe meows indignantly, clawing John's nape.

John staggers into the bedroom and puts Joe down on the bed, wiping his sweaty forehead. He climbs in too and leans against the bedpost as Joe gets comfortable, nestling himself against John’s side, curling into a ball.

“What a sweet, pretty kitten I have,” John whispers, covering the happily purring Joe with a blanket. It’s summer, but Joe’s naked… 

He’s slowly stroking Joe’s scalp, and Joe relaxes. Maybe he’s been a bit nervous about the whole cat play thing, or just about the job. They've talked about role-playing before, but never did it in practice, and certainly haven’t played pets yet. But John is up to almost everything, and he loves to experiment with Joe.

He chuckles.

Joe's never had any suggestions so far that John didn't find a turn-on.

He gently massages Joe’s soft red hair and Joe purrs louder and louder, a blissed smile on his face. It must be feeling very nice.

This is soothing for John, too. They don't need to talk.

He chuckles, because for Joe not being able to talk can be a punishment.

Not this time, apparently. 

Joe likes to give up control sometimes, hand it over to John, and John is happy and honored by it.

John closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation of Joe’s scent, the texture of his hair. Beautiful. He's still young, his hair is thick and silky. John's hand slips to Joe’s nape, gently kneading, and Joe lets out a very human-like moan before he smiles to himself and resumes purring with closed eyes.

His skin is incredibly smooth, and John lets his hand slip onto Joe’s back, feeling the ridges of his spine and his ribs. Joe shifts, turning onto his tummy and arching his back into John’s touch.

“Does my little darling enjoy himself?” John asks, feeling Joe's soft and milky skin, and Joe moans, pushing his butt up in the air as John's hand wanders toward the base of his spine and gently massages him there.

Joe then looks up at him, lust in his darkened eyes, sitting on his heels to reveal to John that he’s hard, and John swallows.

“Oh,” he manages. So this is turning sexual. He wasn't sure but he's definitely not against it. Joe climbs into his lap, putting his paws on John’s shoulders, leaning down to bump his forehead against his.

“You're so affectionate, aren't you,” John whispers, heat spreading in his loins at Joe’s hot and hard, naked and willing body right in front of him. John strokes him under his chin until Joe lifts his head and closes his eyes, love and pleasure, submission and playfulness written over his face. “Do you want some loving, yes?”

Joe rubs his face against John’s, stopping to breathe on his lips, and John can't resist, he wraps his arms around Joe’s waist and kisses him.

Joe’s lips are soft and taste a bit like milk, and John smiles and moans as Joe’s tongue is licking his mouth with short, tiny laps, and John lets his hands wander to Joe’s hips, pulling him close until Joe’s bare, hard cock is pressed against John’s equally hard, clothed one.

“What a pretty little kitten,” John growls as he grabs handfuls of Joe’s butt and kneads, and Joe throws his head back with a whimper, letting John lick his neck.

Joe’s hips are moving rhythmically against John’s, and John searches for Joe’s lips with his own so they can kiss again. It's fresh, it's carefree, it's what they'd both had been craving for a long time before they finally got together, and now that it happened, John can't get enough.

Joe’s naked body radiates heat, and it makes John sweat, too. He lets Joe awkwardly open his shirt with his cat paws, fidgeting a bit but succeeding, the hairs on the gloves tickling John’s chest but he doesn't mind, they both chuckle into the kiss.

John groans as Joe’s scent fills his nose, and Joe’s silky skin feels like it’s melting under his fingertips, and John lets Joe go lower on him, lets him kiss his neck, lick his nipples and bite him with tiny growls. John watches him, his own fingers tangled in Joe’s hair, absentmindedly playing with the cat ears, pulling gently on the strands. 

“Such a good little pet for me,” he whispers as Joe reaches his crotch, poking the bulge in John’s jeans with his nose and rubbing his face against it as if marking it as his. John smiles at him, scratching Joe’s chin. He’s gotten into this game quickly and he’s amused by himself.

“Are you still hungry, sweet kitty?” he asks, grinning, and Joe’s eyes light up. “Because I have a delicious treat for you…”

Joe smiles and meows, and John laughs because he sounds exactly like a cat waiting for its owner to open a package of treat, and Joe’s palming at John’s crotch as John opens the zipper and his cock springs free. 

Joe lets out a very contented meow, leaning close and eagerly starting to lick the tip of John’s erection with tiny, quick laps.

John growls as Joe takes him in his mouth and starts sucking him, very hungrily and very wetly, pulling him into his throat like he's been waiting to do this all day. John is babbling out words of endearment and encouragement, his fingers roaming Joe's back, listening to Joe's moans and the wet sounds of sucking, and he's giving in to the sensations.

"Yeah," John moans, heat and lust in his groin, and Joe is so amazing, "like that, such an eager kitten, ah- I can- fuck, I can give you more milk if you want-"

Joe moans, sucking him harder and his little tongue is working him faster, circling under John's foreskin and pulling on it and rolling it back, and John's hips start to thrust, the feel of Joe's silky skin under his fingers is almost as good as the heat of his mouth.

"Darling- love," John gasps because suddenly it's too hot, he wasn't expecting it yet but Joe is tightening his lips so deliciously, "so good, I'm gonna come, I'm-"

Joe purrs, the sound vibrating through John's senses, Joe's hair is silky and his mouth is hot and inviting, and his gloved hands slip down to caress John's balls, and John groans and grabs Joe's head, spurting into his mouth-

"Yeah, my little kitten- take it all," John grunts through the peak of his pleasure, stroking Joe's nape, and Joe moans and keeps gently sucking him until the waves fade.

John opens his eyes, panting, watching the lust on Joe's face even as Joe's cleaning himself with the back of his paws. John smiles, reaching for Joe who crawls into his lap, and John kisses him.

Joe wraps himself around him, rubbing his hard-on against John's softening cock.

"Beautiful, talented kitten," John coos, satisfied and happy, eager to pleasure Joe in return, but he's going to tease him a bit. He kisses Joe's lips and strokes his back, grabbing his sweet little ass and digging his fingers in the flesh.

Joe's getting careless with lips and tongue, his kiss faltering as John's fingers brush against his cat tail.

John smiles, kissing Joe's nose. The boy is definitely blushing. Adorable. John reaches for the base of Joe's tail.

Of course, it's a butt plug.

"My, my, what do we have here?" He whispers, gently tugging on the plug, and Joe growls, hiding his face in John's neck, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward to ease the pressure on his cock. It's rubbing against John's tummy, and John eagerly pulls him close, feeling his naked body against his chest, listening to the lust making Joe's breathing fast and shallow.

"You're so horny, aren't you?" John gently plays with the plug, tugging it and pushing it back deeper, his lips nipping at sharp collarbones, one of his hands sneaking to stroke Joe's erection, sweet and pink and twitching, and John moans together with him, deeply inhaling Joe's musky scent. 

He's pretty sure Joe would be begging already if he weren't that deep in the role, maybe he's gotten into a subspace and he's at John's mercy, he whimpers and mewls as John slowly strokes his cock, squeezing him just under the head of it.

“Don't you need something more than this?” John murmurs, glancing at Joe’s face twisting in pleasure as he nods, his Adam’s apple trembling with contented groans under John’s lips. “Would you like to feel my fingers in you, maybe?”

Joe moans deeply, almost like a growl in agreement. “Kiss me if you want them,” John smiles, tenderly stroking Joe’s face, and Joe latches himself on his mouth and John sighs, taking in his cute kitten’s sweet, sweet taste.

Joe fidgets impatiently, wiggling his butt.

John strokes Joe's hips before gently, slowly pulling the plug out, putting it aside, and Joe moans. John kisses his face, and Joe rolls onto his back, throwing his paws aside, asking for a tummy rub, and John giggles.

He reaches down to pet Joe’s belly, but Joe grabs his arm with his claws and his teeth, nibbling it. John smiles, playfully pulling his arm away and trying to tickle him, and Joe goes after his hand, twisting his body and trying to catch John’s hand.

Then Joe gets bored with the game and he stops, spreading his limbs once again, smiling sensually at John. John swallows, slowly reaching between Joe’s legs, tracing the length of his cock with a finger, cupping his balls before resting his hand on his butt.

Joe moans, lifting his hips into John’s touch, his cock wet and twitching.

“Need my fingers, little one?” John purrs quietly, circling Joe’s entrance, and Joe moans, his eyes closing. 

John swallows, the heat in his groin is spreading. He loves to pleasure Joe, watch his face during lovemaking, and he quickly reaches for the lube on the nightstand, warming it on his hands before slipping a finger between Joe's buttocks. 

He gently circles around the soft, loosened hole, and Joe throws his head back, spreading his legs even wider, and John is watching the pleasure on Joe’s face as he presses his finger in and slowly pumps. Damn, the boy's handsome, the masculine features and Adam’s apple are in a weird contrast with the cat ears and the collar, and John smiles, amazed by his little cat.

He wants to make him feel good.

He presses another finger into the tight heat, swallowing hard as Joe mewls. He twists and pumps his fingers, looking for Joe’s prostate, watching him arch his back on the bed and moaning, teasing him, teasing…

Joe’s eyes flick open then, dark and eager, and he's reaching for John, opening his arms. John stops his hand, looking at him questioningly, and Joe nods.

John quickly undresses and lubes himself up, kissing Joe’s lips, and the boy wraps around him, his paws tickling John’s backside. John giggles and Joe giggles back, their eyes meeting.

How beautiful Joe is with his disheveled hair and his cat ears slipped to the side. John gently adjusts them to the middle, and Joe tugs him down to lick his face gratefully.

Joe then pulls him close, pulls him into himself, and John sinks into him, deep, deep inside. They both groan, Joe’s cock twitching, squeezed between their tummies.

Such a soft kitten. John buries his face in Joe’s neck, his nose bumping against the bell and it rings quietly, and Joe’s legs are tight around his waist, encouraging him without words to move, and John obeys, his tempo picking up the rhythm of Joe’s whimpers. Slowly, slowly. He can feel Joe’s impatience but John’s not in a hurry, he smiles wickedly as he leans on his hands, stroking the kitten’s face, running his thumb over his lips, letting Joe suck it and lap it with closed eyes.

He’s adorable. Silly and sweet, and John’s love for him is flaring up again. He wants to have him forever. He wants to make him happy, because Joe makes him so happy…

The paws are clawing his back, and Joe pulls his gloves down and throws them aside, wanting to feel John’s naked skin under his palms, his hands roaming on John’s back and waist, ending up digging into his arse. Joe mewls louder at John's groan, rhythmically lifting up his hips, and John’s hand sneaks between them, finding Joe’s dick that begs to be stroked, and John groans as he’s watching him moan and pant and squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back, and then Joe comes, hot and wet, and John’s feasting on his pleasure, slowing down his hand to make it last longer, listening to Joe release the sweetest sounds.

John moans and smiles, slowing his hips down and panting in Joe's neck. Joe’s breathing slows down, and he tugs John close, encouraging him to move again, and John resumes thrusting, kissing Joe’s neck and face and lips.

“Can I… can I come inside you, kitten?” He’s panting, getting close. 

Joe nods, and John lets go as Joe pulls him even closer, moaning together with him as the pleasure washes over him, and it's so good to be close to each other, so good-

Amazing. John rolls of him then, pulling Joe onto himself, and Joe lays his head on his chest, twining their legs and purring softly.

John listens to their chests heaving, and he chuckles, and Joe looks at him questioningly.

“I love you, sweetheart,” John says, ruffling Joe’s hair, giggling at the ears that have slipped aside again.

“I love you too, wolf,” Joe whispers a bit hoarsely, and John kisses his head.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, super good,” Joe smiles, very contented. “Did you like it?”

John smiles, tracing Joe’s hip bones. “Yes, I loved it. You're very naughty, and I love it."

Joe snickers, hiding his face is John's neck.

"What is it?" John asks.

"Next time you get to be the cat." Joe's eyes are glistening, proud of his idea. "Or even better, a unicorn! I'll treat you well, brush your hair and feed you from my hand!”

John rolls his eyes, imagining himself on all fours with a silver horn.

"You really, really will have to convince me."

Joe's eyes twinkle as he takes off the collar, pressing a kiss on John's cheek. "My birthday is coming up!"

John sighs, but then a wide grin is spreading on his face. “Only if you’re gonna ride me.”

Joe nestles himself close, pulling the thin covers over the both of them. “That can be arranged.”

John smiles, his hand resting on Joe's shoulder as they fall into a slumber.


End file.
